While I Stand Here
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: Sequal to Do you know what this means? Cato and Clove's life after the games. With the quarter quell coming up a lot of things are happening. Read Do you know what this means? before this. Hope you enjoy this. Quarter Quell and more in this story. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't really think of good ideas, but I have some now. Btw, I do not own the hunger games.

Clove POV:

I'm running. I hear the growl of the mutts chasing me and I try to run to the Cornucopia, but I can't reach it. I'm running, but I can't go anywhere. I start to slow down because I'm tired and I hear the mutts more clearly. Then I feel claws sink into the back of my leg and I go down. The mutts surround me and one with blue eyes and blonde hair jumps on me with his fangs bared. Cato. I plead with him, but his mutt ignores me. Then he bits into me, I scream and scream for him to stop but he doesn't. I feel so much pain, but I'm not dead yet. Why am I not dead?

"Clove! Clove!" The mutt is yelling. "Clove!" I feel myself being pulled out of my dream, I'm being shaken awake. "Clove! Wake up!" he yells. I open my eyes in fear to see blue eyes looking at me.

"Don't hurt me," I say in a scared voice. The eyes soften and show confusion.

"Clove, why would I hurt you?" That's Cato's voice. Cato!

"Cato!" I yell, leaping onto him and hugging him tight. I can't stop myself, I start crying. Cato rubs gentle circles on the small of my back and rocks me.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asks, pulling me away so I can look at him.

"I had a nightmare," I say. He understands. This has been going on for a long time. Either me or Cato would wake up from a nightmare and one of us has to comfort the other.

"It's okay Clove, It's okay," he says, kissing me. He lowers us into the bed so we're laying down. "Go to sleep Clove, I'm here, you're safe," I hug him tight until I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of moving. I sit up and look around to see Cato getting dressed.

"Morning," he says. "Any bad dreams?"

"Not since when you woke me up," I say, smiling slightly.

"That's good," he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I ask him while I watch him button his shirt.

"The market, we need eggs," he replies.

"Can I come?" I ask him.

"Of course!" he replies happily. I quickly put on jeans and one of Cato's sweatshirts. I brush my hair and teeth and run downstairs into Cato's arms.

"You're happy," he observes.

"When I'm with you I'm always happy," I say, entwining our fingers. We walk out to a flash of bright lights and yelling.

"Cato!"

"Clove!"

"Look here!"

"Are you guys in love?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Answer!"

So many cameras are surrounding us and Capital people are screaming for out attention. This has became a regular thing. We run over to our car and Cato lets me in first, then runs to his side and gets in.

"This is crazy," I say.

"The price of winning," he smiles goofily. We pull out of our drive way and go away from all the crazed cameramen.

**What do you think? Slow start, but this is only the beginning. I have ideas for this story that I hope you'll like. If you have any suggestions or comments leave a review or PM me. Reviews please.**


	2. Snow

**Okay, so I updated all my stories, so read and review them please.**

**Cato POV:**

I wake up in a pool of my own sweat. My eyes dart around, looking for the threat, but all I see are grey/green eyes. I relax, it's Clove.

"Babe, are you okay?" Clove asks, stroking my hair and looking at me lovingly.

"Yeah, just a dream," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nod and recount my dream.

"You were in President Snow's grasp and I couldn't get you because there were a lot of guards. After I battled all the guards I saw Snow. He was holding you hostage with a knife against your throat. I tried pleading with him, but everytime I said a word he would cut you and you would let our a scream of pain. In the end, you were all cut up and when I lunged for you, he slit your throat," I say. Clove stiffens, but then hugs me.

"It's all right Cato, I'm here," she says, stroking my back and soothing me.

"I was just so scared that it was real," I say.

"I know, I know. I get those dreams a lot too. Hey, what if we go for a bit?" she asks me whispering. I nod and we both dress and head out. We walk out of the victors village and up the mountain until we're at the top. Then we go into the hole we created in the mountain when we were both 10. This is our secret place where we can tell anyone anything. We talk endlessly about everything. We talk about our day, about the games, about being mentors, and about the dreams that haunt us for life.

"We should head back," she says, kissing my cheek. We crawl down the mountain because it's illegal to be up there. We walk hand and hand to the victors village and step into our house.

"Hello Cato, Clove, how was the bakery?" my mom asks. The bakery? My mom and dad both know about mine and Clove's secret place on The Nut, or the mountain.

"The bakery? I ha-" I'm cut off by my dad.

"We have company," he says. I shut my mouth quickly. My mom and dad look tense and nervous which they usually aren't.

"Cato and Clove Wilson?" a peace keeper asks.

"Yes?" Clove asks.

"Please follow me," he leads us through out house to the study. Before we go in, we have to be checked for weapons. They find two knifes with Clove and a small sword with me. We carry weapons around everywhere, just in case.

"You may enter, the President would like to have a word with you," two peacekeepers open up the doors and lets us in. When we walk in we see the President himself reclining in the chair.

"President Snow," I say coldly. even though we live in district 2, and we are the nicest of the Districts and we supposedly respect the Capital, me and Clove hate him and what he did to our society.

"Cato," he nods at me.

"President Snow," Clove says, sitting down in his chair.

"Let's make this easy and skip the introduction and get down to business, is that okay with you?"

"I think it will make this faster," Clove says.

"I have a problem do you know why? Well ever since you pulled out those berries things have gotten bad," he says.

"And?" Clove asks.

"Well you shouldn't know this, but there has been an uprising in the capital," he says coldly.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" I ask.

"I want you to end it. This is a very important system and it will not fall," the President says.

"Must be a pretty fragile system if it ends because of some berries," Clove retorts.

"Yes, fragile indeed. The people of the capital believe your love story, but I'm not sure if I believe it. And if I don't believe it, well you know what happens," Snow smiles cruely.

"But it is love," I say angrily.

"We're married before the games, I love Cato and he loves me. If that's not love then I don't know what is," Clove says angrily. He can come in and accuse us of upsetting the capital and he can accuse of of anything else, but when he accuses our love, that's what makes us angry.

"Good day," the President says, leaving. We don't respond until he's out the door. The smell of blood and roses lingers in the room. I open up the windows angrily to let out the fumes.

"What are we going to do?" Clove asks concerned.

**Reviews! I watched Catching Fire again today... AMAZING**


	3. I love you more

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I'm busy with school and ect. PM me for ideas on absolutely anything like stories and stuff.**

**Clove POV:**

After the visit from Snow we're being very cautious. We don't talk about anything about The Hunger Games, the Capital, or anything else. When we do talk, we go to the Nut and talk there. I think that there's going to be a rebellion, I hate the games, and so does Cato. I know that since we're from District 2 and me and Cato volunteered, it seems like it. But secretly we want the games to end. We only went into the games because of our parents, and if one of us goes in, the other has to help. These games brainwash children into killing other innocent children, and I only realized that until now. When me and Cato were training we hit dummies because they weren't the real thing and we realized that if we ever were reaped, we would die quickly if we hadn't trained. Also, if we didn't train then everyone in our District would be suspicious. Every child trains in District 2 unless they have a mental or physical disability. After Snow left, time went quickly. Me and Cato keep busy. Me and Cato found a new activity, walking.

"Ready to walk?" Cato asks, kissing my cheek.

"Yup," I say, taking his hand and leading him out the door. It's cold and windy, so I cuddle next to Cato's warm body. While we walk, we talk about random things.

"Clove?" Cato asks.

"Yes?" I turn around, he's just standing there.

"Will you marry me?" he asks, taking steps towards me until I can feel his body heat.

"Cato, I already said yes," I smile, showing him the ring.

"I know, but will you marry me?" he asks.

"Now?" We're already married, does he mean like renewing our vows?

"Of course, I want to renew our vows. So many things have happened after we got married, that I want to. There's no better time," he says, smiling his trademark smile that makes me melt.

"Ok," I say smiling back. He pulls me in for a passionate kiss that makes my heart flutter. We've been together for so long, but whenever he kisses me, I feel like my heart's exploding.

"Where should we go?" he asks, not taking his hands off me.

"You asked, you should know," I say, laughing lightly.

"Well I didn't think you would agree," he says sheepishly.

"And why not?" I ask him.

"Because we already got married, you might not like renewing vows," he says, pulling me in for a kiss again.

"Hmmmm, what about the Justice Building?" I suggest. He nods and sweeps down and picks me up bridal style. "Cato what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm carrying my lovely wife," he says, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I laugh and he walks toward the Justice Building. Our's in much bigger than most districts because we're the capital's favorite. The streets are white from all the snow, and whenever people walk by they wave to the newest victors. He still carries me when he opens the door. I hold on to him, even though I know he won't drop me.

"You scared I'll drop you?" he smirks.

"No, I'm scared I'll fall," I reply. As he opens the door I love how I feel his muscles. He's been working out at the Training Center before we leave, since his classes are earlier than mine. I press into him, taking in his warmth. Peacekeepers come up to us.

"Please put her down, sir," one masked Peacekeeper asks. Cato slowly puts me down, but keeps an arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Who would you like to speak to?" a different peace keeper asks.

"The person who deals with marriages," Cato responds.

"Your getting a divorce?" asks one of them.

"No, that's Cato and Clove, past victors. They're the star crossed lovers," a young voice responds.

"We would like to renew our vows," Cato says.

"Okay, we just need to check you." They make leave everything but our clothes in a box and we continue walking.

"It's so nice to meet you," the young peacekeeper says.

"Thank you," I say.

"In here," he opens the door and lets us in. We step in and I see a small man in a large desk. His room is very capitalized, with gold lining everything. Even his hair is ridiculous, just like Caesar Flickerman. He runs over to us and shakes our hands with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hello, I'm Caius," he says.

"Nice to meet you. We would like to renew our vows," I say.

"That's very nice. Names please?"

"Cato and Clove Wilson," Cato says, hugging me tight.

"Ah yes, rings?" he asks.

"No we don't have rings," I say.

"Yeah we do," Cato says, getting down on one knee.

"Clove, I love you so much. We've gone through so much together, and I love you for being strong. Since we got married, we went into the games, and they changed us. But for the good, I love you and nothing will change that. Will you marry me... again?" he asks. I'm crying, and I nod.

"Yes Cato, of course I will!" I slide the ring on my finger and kiss him.

"That was very sweet. Are there any family members that you would like to share this day with?" he asks.

"Nope, she is my family," Cato says, looking into my eyes. I get lost in them, I can barley hear what Caius is saying.

"Cato, your vows?"

"Clove, I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you for almost 9 years and I will love you for so many more. When you finally agreed to go out with me it was the best day of my life. When you said yes to marrying me I cried. I love you so much Clover and I will love you for forever. Your the strong girl I met on the first day of Training, who tried to fight me. Your strong during the games when we lost our baby, but that doesn't matter because I love you all the same," Cato finished, I was crying again. Cato comes over and wipes my tears away.

"Cato, do you take Clove to be your lawfully wedded wife again? To be there for ever, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Cato says, not looking at Caius, but just at me. He slides the new wedding band on my left finger.

"Clove?"

"Cato, I know how much you love me, but I love you more. I fall in love with you again every day. Every time you kiss me my heart flutters. Every time you talk I can't help but be interested in everything that you are saying. When you laugh, I find myself laughing with you even if I don't know why. I love everything about you and when you hold me in your arms and look at me with your loving and caring eyes, I feel safe and warm. We have gone through so much together Cato, but I love you so much and I will always love you," I say. Cato wipes a tear from his eye and smiles.

"Do you Clove, take Cato to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and health, good and bad?"

"I do," I say, sliding the band on Cato's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Caius says. Cato swoops me down and kisses me.

"Your vows are renewed. I hope your life is wonderful and everything that you want it to be," Caius says.

"Thank you."

**Okay, so that was their renewing of vows. If I got that wrong, I'm sorry, I've actually never been to a wedding before. TEAM CLATO!**


	4. Love is all you need

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the amazing characters. **

**Cato POV:**

I wake up without nightmares. Clove is sleeping right next to me, lightly snoring. I smile and get out of bed carefully so I don't wake her. I quietly go down stairs and prepare an amazing breakfast with everything she loves. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, and toast. I put it on a plate and put that plate on a board. I add a fork, knife and cup and walk upstairs. Clove is still asleep, so I crawl in next to her. As if she sensed me get into bed again, she subconsciously rolls over and rests her head on my chest. I swear I saw a light smile go through her face when she crawled up to me. I look at her. I look at her beautiful hair and her freckles that are lightly splattered on her nose. I look how her eye brows seem relaxed and I can't wait for her to open her eyes and reveal her green eyes. Her lips are luscious and I just want to kiss them. But I don't let myself, she deserves sleep. I can look at her for hours. I take my free hand and brush it against her face. I outline her face and smell her hair. About 30 minutes later, I hear her sigh. I look at her and see her eyes open. She sees me and smiles warmly at me.

"Good morning princess," I say.

"Good morning Cato," she says. I lean over and kiss her.

"I made you breakfast," I say, taking the tray off my night table and giving it to her. She sits up and lets the food sit in her lap.

"Cato, you didn't need to do this," she says.

"I wanted to," I say.

"Thank you," she says, kissing me lightly. She then digs into her food.

"Oh I totally forgot," I say when she eats her last bite of bacon.

"Whats that?" she asks.

"Jacob and the group are coming over," I say.

"Ugh, they're going to be so annoying. I hate their capital accents," she says.

"I know babe, but afterwards we'll go on the victory tour and then we'll be home. We won't ever be bothered again by the capital," I say.

"True, I wonder whe-" she's cut off by the door opening.

"Darlings, how are you?" Jacob asks, strutting in the room.

"Great, until you showed up," I mutter. Clove laughs beside me.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" he asks.

"Nothing, nothing," I say, still smiling.

"We have a big day ahead of us, so let's get ready!" Lena bursts into the room like her annoying self. They break us apart and I go out to another room and Clove stays in our bed.

"What am I going to wear?" I ask Portia, my stylist.

"Oh, nothing fantastic. Just this suit," she holds up a traditional suit that looks new. I slip into it and put on black leather shoes to go with it. They bathe me in cologne claiming that all the girls will love it, although I only care about Clove. I walk out and see Clove wait for me. She looks gorgeous in her white dress and her dark makeup really brings out her eyes. Don't get me wrong, she looks gorgeous every day, but today she looks extra gorgeous.

"You look amazing," I say, walking over to her. I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her next to me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she says, playing with my tie.

"Okay. We're going outside in exactly 3 minutes. There will be a camera outside, you will walk over to it and you will hear Caesar asking you questions. You answer then nicely, Clove, and then walk to the black car that will take you to the train," Lena informs us. She looks at her watch, "2 minutes 30 seconds to go!" When Lena walks off to go tell other people what to do, Clove pulls my tie down so she can kiss me.

"30 seconds!" Lena yells. "Get the doors ready!" Clove rolls her eyes as I let her go and put an arm around her waist.

"Three, two, one!" men open the doors and lets us out. We walk down our stairs and Clove almost falls, but I catch her. Like Lena said, there was a camera looking at us.

"Hello!" I hear Caesar's voice go through the speaker of the camera.

"Caesar, how nice to see you," I say.

"You too Cato, you too. Now I've got some questions that we've been dying to ask you!" he says with much enthusiasm.

"Okay," I respond, waiting.

"What were you and Clove doing at the Justice Building a couple of weeks ago?"

"Me and Clove renewed our vows. I decided that a lot has happened since we got married. The games has happened and things so I decided that we needed to renew our vows," I answer.

"And Clove, is there going to be a mini Cato running around anytime soon?" I wonder how Clove will answer that, it's always been a touchy subject. I feel Clove tense a little at the memory of that. I hold her tighter.

"No, we want to live our life together for a little, then maybe try to a kid," Clove says. She answered the question good.

"How is life at home?"

"It's good. We're still getting used to the fact of being victors, but it's amazing. I have Clove and that's all I will ever need," I say, pulling Clove in for a kiss. I see her blush before I kiss her.

"Hello, we're over here!" Caesar says. I pull away from Clove and she blushes again, which is really cute.

"Sorry Caesar," she says.

"It's quite alright," he says laughing. "Okay, last question. How did your parents react when you got home?" This is a tough question.

"My dad was mad about the whole love think, but Cato's was relatively happy," she says.

"Okay, thank you Cato and Clove!" he says, and then the light from the camera turns off, signaling that the interview is over.

"That was perfect!" Lena exclaims, scrambling over to us with her heels.

"Just a little too much PDA," Brutus jokes. Clove gives him a glare, and he just laughs some more. Once me and Clove became victors, Brutus, Enobaria, Clove, and I became friends.

"We need to go to the car," Lena says when she finally gets to us. We all pile into the fancy black car and drive to the train.

**What do you think? Victory tour next.**


	5. Train

**Happy Passover to all my Jewish friends. **

**Clove POV:**

I watch as all the scenery darts by us. I hear footsteps and I feel my husband's presence next to me. I reach out my hand and rest it on his.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I wait to see what he has to say.

"Are you okay from that question Caesar asked?" he asks, he turns to me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting that, but I guess I had to answer it," I say. I hated that question that Caesar asked. He basically reminded me of the whole miscarriage.

"You answered it well, but you know you didn't have to answer it, right?" he asks, his eyes boring into my soul.

"I know, honestly I didn't want to, but if I didn't it would sound rude," I reply simply. Cato snorts.

"Now you sound like Lena, being proper and such," he says, saying the end with a terrible capital accent. I laugh because I realized that if I don't laugh I cry.

"You suck at your accent Cato," I say.

"Hey, I do not," Cato says in fake hurt.

"Yes you do," I laugh walking towards a seat and sitting down.

"Ok, we'll be at District 1 in 10 minutes," Lena announces. I could hear her heels from across the room. "I made you notecards on your speech so you won't mess up," she says, smiling as if she did the best thing in the world.

"Thanks," I say plainly, taking the cards and reading it.

"Why this speech?" Cato asks after he read through his.

"Because it's my job to prepare it, and I don't want you to mess up," she says, still smiling.

"Could you at least have made it less boring," I say, setting the card down. Lena's smile falls only a little, which annoys me. Can this woman ever be mad?

"It follows the regulations for the speech," Lena replies.

"Does it really matter? You killed them before they could even get through the first night," Brutus says, strolling in with Enobaria behind him.

"Well if I'm gonna read this, I would at least like it to be interesting so we don't put the hole district to sleep," Cato says, crumbling his notecard and throwing it at me. I catch it quickly and throw it back at Cato, starting a mini war. I ran around the train with Cato throwing things at me. It's the most fun I've had after the games. I shriek when he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"HELP!" I scream, laughing as I try to hit his back to make him drop me. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance," he says. His grip is like iron, so I give up. He brings me over to the kitchen and is about to throw a cupcake at me face when Enobaria bursts in.

"Could you stop acting like children?" she asks, leaning against the door of the kitchen.

"Cato, put down that cupcake right now!" Lena shrieks running towards him. She snatches the cupcake out of his hand and starts to wipe off the icing that fell on the floor.

"Now if you guys are done being childish, we're at District 1," Brutus says, I turn around to look at him. I didn't even notice he was here.

"Can I just throw something at her?" Cato asks.

"No, now go to your stylists," Enobaria orders. I laugh at Cato when he frowns. I go over to my stylist Jacob.

"What am I wearing?" I ask him, I just want to leave so I can see Cato.

"This dress," he says, holding out an orange dress. I take it and try it on. "It looks fantastic!" my make up artist gushes, then she pulls me over to do my makeup. When my shoes are on and everything is ready I rush outside to see Cato. He looks handsome in his plaid.

"Shall we?" he asks, letting me grab him arm. We walk down the train platform and into the District.


	6. Katniss

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine. Also, the Victory Tour speech is not mine either.**

**Cato POV:**

The victory tour goes pretty quickly and before I know it we're in District 12, after this we go to the Capital. I grab Clove's hand as we enter the District. I look around, it's really poor and every man around my age has coal on their faces and are strong. This is where Katniss and Peeta grew up. When we walk up to the stage, every District 12 person looks at us wearily and annoyed, as if they have to get back to work right away. I look over to Katniss's family, it's just Katniss's sister and her mom. Katniss's sister, or Prim I think, is crying cradling a cat. The mother just looks straight ahead, motionless. I look over to Peeta's side. I see the resemblance immediately, every Mellark boy has blonde hair and blue eyes, and each are stocky and have flour all over their face. The whole family are more emotional than Katniss's.

"Cato and Clove, the victors," a not so excited Mayor says as he introduces us. He smiles politely, but anyone could tell that it was fake. I throw my note card that Lena gave me on the ground and I speak from my heart.

"Hello District 12. Thank You. We're honored to be with you here today and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. Though they fought with honor and dignity until the end, both Katniss and Peeta were so young. But our lives aren't just measured in years, they're measured in the lives of the people we touch around us. For myself, for Clove. We know that without Katniss and without Peeta, we wouldn't be standing here today. So in recognition of that, knowing that it in no way can make up for your loss, we'd like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the tributes every year for the rest of our lives," I finish. People in the audience looked surprised, even some clap. I smile and start to walk away, but Clove comes in to talk. I guess that she really felt like she needed to.

"I would like to say thank you. I didn't know either of them very well, but I know that Katniss was determined. She was an amazing strong person who volunteered to protect her sister, Prim. And that is more than a lot of people can do. Even though she could not make it out of the arena, her memory will live on, and everyone will remember her as the brave girl who had courage. Katniss's biggest strength was that she stayed true to herself, and that is something many people will never accomplish. Peeta was very nice, and I realized from the Cornucopia that he was a good talker. They loved each other greatly, and I know that they will be together forever," she says. I'm taken aback by what she said. She hates talking aloud to the districts, and now she has this whole speech from the top of her head. I look around at the crowd and someone gives her a three-fingered salute. I watch as everyone else in the District follow the man's lead and give her a three-fingered salute. Then I hear whistling and peace keepers are shoving their way through the crowd, trying to get to the man.

"Leave him alone!" Clove yells at them. I feel hands on my shoulders and I turn around. Peace Keepers are pulling us back. I watch in horror as the man is pushed to his knees and a gun is placed at the back of his head.

"Don't touch him!" Clove yells, but then the gun is fired. The man collapses on the ground, a pool of blood circling around his body. Then the doors are closed and the only thing I hear are Clove's cries. I pull her in for a hug and she cries into my shoulder.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone," Clove says. I just hold her there, whispering soothing things into her ear.

"Hey!" Brutus and Enobaria come in and pull us up the stairs into a small room.

"What the hell?" Brutus growls, looking at Clove and I.

"Do you know what you just did?" Enobaria asks. Clove is still crying and I hold her.

"I need to tell him that I didn't want to start anything," Clove says.

"Start what? Tell who?" I ask her, running a hand through my hair.

"Snow, he came to us, remember?" she asks.

"Wait, what?" Brutus asks, looking at both of us.

"Snow came over to us. He's worried about the rebellion in the Districts and he doesn't believe our love," I say.

"Then you shouldn't have gave money to these people!" Brutus says.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. The families just looked so poor," I say.

"Just forget this and get ready to go the the Capital. Smile and pretend nothing happened," Enobaria says, pushing us out of the room.

We're walking toward the train when a man steps out from the shadows. He looks like Katniss, with the olive skin and the grey eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, scared of what he might say.

"I'm Gale," he says. "Listen, I don't like you very much, but thank you for that speech for Katniss."

"Your welcome," Clove says. Then he disappears back into the shadows.

**Reviews**


End file.
